Conventional electronic devices such as portable telephones, personal computers, and video devices make use of a circuit board equipped with a printed board and a semiconductor device that is mounted on the printed board. A well known semiconductor device is an array package such as a ball grid array (BGA) or land grid array (LGA) type of chip-size package (CSP). Such a semiconductor device has a plurality of device-side lands that are mechanically connected to the printed board with solder.
The plurality of device-side lands here are sometimes disposed asymmetrically so that the orientation of the semiconductor device can be automatically determined by a conveyor robot (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).